


Attention

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil catches Sungjin's attention.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I want sure where to start in the universe. Hope this is sufficient for now. If you've done any fanart of this series, or scene remixes I would love to see them! You can find me on tumblr at rosetintmyworldao3

Attention

Sungjin heard the front door open before a scent that he had never smelled before permeated the dorm. He felt like he should be on alert, because this was a foreign scent in the dorm, but he couldn’t find it in him to be alarmed by it. Instead, he was intrigued. He wanted to know more. He stood up, unsure of whether he was supposed to go to the scent or stay away, which is what the scent was seeming to scream.  
His bedroom door opened and he was shocked to see Wonpil.  
That wasn’t Wonpil’s scent.  
He knew Wonpil’s scent, or at least, he kind of knew Wonpil’s scent. Wonpil’s scent was boring, undynamic, unappealing. It was like smelling nothing when smelling the omega. To be honest, the only scent he knew from Wonpil was a nonscent. But that was how he knew it was Wonpil, because Wonpil didn’t have a scent, some kind of birth defect he was sure, judging by all of the scent producers and blockers that he’d seen the boy take. He had to be compensating for something, trying to get a scent.  
It wasn’t like he could debut without a scent.  
This new scent though, it was everything that his other scent wasn’t. It was electrifying and interesting, and something that he wasn’t sure he could put a name on. It wasn’t the typical omegas scent. It wasn’t flowery, or fruity, or sultry, but it was alluring all the same.  
But, he knew it wasn’t the right scent, and after he’d passed out that day, he wasn’t sure what he should do. He felt like he’d failed the omega, like hadn’t been a good enough alpha. He didn’t look after him, and after he’d passed out, he hadn’t gone to Wonpil, he hadn’t visited, because he couldn’t find him, and maybe he hadn’t looked hard enough, and maybe that was the problem.  
He never gave Wonpil enough attention.  
“I’m sorry Hyung, I’ve ruined us,” Wonpil whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. There was something about the electric, almost rotting scent that seemed to purify emotion markers. It made the sadness more potent, and he wondered if it did the same for his other emotions.  
“No, it’s- we’re not ruined, are you still sick, is it really bad? You were gone, no one knew what happened,” Sungjin began and Wonpil shook his head, his head dropping as his tears began to slide down his face.  
“I’m not sick,” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin grabbed his arm. Wonpil flinched and Sungjin frowned.  
“Come sit down, I know your sick, I can smell you, your scent is different now,” Sungjin said and Wonpil shook his head.  
“this is my scent, this is the scent I’ve had since I presented, not that cucumber and water scent,” Wonpil explained and Sungjin frowned.  
“Cucumber?” He asked and Wonpil shook his head, pushing his hands through his hair.  
“I know you hate me hyung, and that this is probably the icing on the cake, my stupid scent. I’m not a good enough omega to be in the pack, or in the band. So I’m going to uh- I’m going to quit the company, so you won’t have to worry about me anymore, I’ve made up my mind,” Wonpil rushed out, his voice defeated.  
“Quit the band? Why would you quit the band, why would your scent make you leave the band, and I have never hated you,” Sungjin said and and Wonpil looked over at him.  
“Yes you do, you have always hated me,” Wonpil pointed out.  
“I don’t- What are you talking about? I don’t hate you,”  
“Yes you do, that’s why you’re always scrunching up your nose whenever you see me, and ignoring me, because you hate me, you don’t even acknowledge my presence in the room unless I’m in front of you,” Wonpil exploded and Sungjin laughed.  
“Don’t laugh at me, it’s not funny,” Wonpil said, slapping Sungjin’s chest. Sungjin grabbed Wonpil’s wrist, stilling him. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Wonpil’s electric scent that for some reason excited him. It cut through the scents around him, and really concentrated the anger that Wonpil was feeling.  
There was the evidence he needed that proved it concentrated all his scents.  
He couldn’t help be get excited at smelling how it would clarify happiness, or maybe even arousal.  
He shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking of that.  
“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at myself. I scrunch up my nose and ignore you when you’re not in front of me because I couldn’t smell you. All this time I’ve thought that you didn’t have a scent, when maybe I was the one who was broken. I couldn’t smell you,” Sungjin explained and Wonpil’s eyebrows dropped.  
“You’re not broken Hyung- I’m the one who-”  
“Do you know how you smell?” He asked and Wonpil nodded.  
“That’s why I wanted to quit, this stupid smell, it’s awful and it blocks out everything good, and just smells, it’s like a warning for people to stay away from me,” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin shook his head, lifting Wonpil’s chin.  
“No- It’s, it’s a nice scent. It’s like a- like a palette cleanser or something, it like- it makes it easier to smell your emotions, like right now you smell like lillies, and it’s so bright, your sadness,” Sungjin explained and Wonpil’s face softened.  
“What?”  
“And that- the chrysanthemums breaking through, hope. It’s pure, you’re so pure Wonpil,” Sungjin said and Wonpil looked up at him, the shock on his face.  
Suddenly it felt as if he were looking at Wonpil for the first time all over again. This was a new meeting, and the Chrysanthemums were flooding the air, and it felt like maybe it could have been hope for more.  
“We should- we should start over, shouldn’t we?” Sungjin announced suddenly and Wonpil frowned, his eyebrows wrinkling with confusion.  
“I’m Sungjin, an alpha, I heard you’re going to be in our new band, you play the synth and sing right?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil nodded, a blush dusting lightly over his cheeks.  
“I’m Wonpil, an omega. I look forward to working with you Alpha,” Wonpil spoke shyly and Sungjin felt his heart flutter.  
Wonpil had his attention.


End file.
